codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinkirou (Megiddo)
The Type-0/0S Shinkirou is a knightmare frame utilized exclusively by the Black Knights Shinobi Corps in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' The original design, only with the gold portions replaced with dark grey. 'Design' As its name suggests, the Shinkirou is the world's first stealth knightmare frame. For its intended purpose, it holds a noticeably slim profile in order to minimize its radar cross section alongside a gefjun cloak for even greater "invisibility". Meanwhile, in terms of performance, the Shinkirou is on a similar level to that of the Akatsuki Hasushiki and Akatsuki Seisoukenshiki, allowing them to perform lightning fast feets of movement in all areas, which in turn befits its ninja devicers. Armaments include a pair of retractable, arm mounted ninjato blades, twin hadron blasters underneath the arms, two slash harkens concealed in its knees, and the structural phase transition cannon (nicknamed the "Zero Beam" by pilots). Further complimenting this arsenal, the Shinkirou's cockpit pod has been modified with an equipment container underneath, allowing the Shinkirou to transport explosives and other types of tactical gear for more specialized missions. Aside from these things however, the most notable feature of the Shinkirou is its reputation; due to its specialized design and being operated solely by the Shinobi Corps, this knightmare has come to unofficially symbolize the Corps and its secretive agendas, making their presence on the battlefield discomforting to both their Britannian adversaries as well as their fellow Black Knights. 'Armaments' ;*'Type 41 "Mankiri" Slash Harken' : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Mankiri"-type Slash Harken, unlike similar types, is notably stored in the Shinkirou's knees, and thus can only be fired by bending the knee. ;*'Type 76 Ninjato Blade' : The Shinkirou's main close quarters weapon. Designed to be lethal and concealable, the ninjatos are capable of retracting into the Shinkirou's arms, thereby limiting its sensor profile. As well, they are very light and easy to wield, as well as made out of the same composite materials as the Guren's fork knife, giving them great density and sharpness. As such, it can easily repel more extravagent blades, such as MVS, Spatha Luminous and chain swords, though Shinkirou pilots prefer to utilize them more in stealth attacks against unknowing and vulnerable targets as opposed to straight melee battles. ;*'Type 90 Hadron Blaster' : The Shinkirou's main gunnery weapon. Mounted underneath the forearms, as well as being fully retractable, the hadron blasters are weapons designed for instant kills from a distance. As opposed to traditional hadron cannons, blasters fire singular, spherical type shots, which are capable of punching though enemy armor instantly, though they lack the power of a cannon stream. As well, the blasters can be fired in quick secession, allowing a Shinkirou to literally rain hadron fire down upon multiple targets. On a special note, the Shinkirou is capable of firing its hadron blasters even when its Gefjun Cloak is activated, though doing so will leave the frame detectable to IR sensors. ;*'Type 800 "Zero Beam" Structural Phase Transition Cannon' : The most powerful weapon in the Shinkirou's arsenal. Nicknamed the Zero Beam by pilots in "honor" of the Black Knights' (in)famous leader, the Structural Phase Transition Cannon is mounted in the Shinkirou's chest, concealed (like its other weapons) behind a triangular breastplate. The cannon fires a focused laser-like beam that is capable of piercing any known defense including "Blaze Luminous" and Radiant Wave shielding, though it takes a bit more energy to break through an Absolute Defense Field. Beside that base power, the beam can be supplemented by a special liquid metal prism (also concealed in the Shinkirou's chest, which upon being launched and fired upon, will refract the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint beams, thus allowing the Shinkirou to take out an entire area of land in just one shot. Like the hadron blasters, the Shinkirou can fire the Zero Beam (and prism) while cloaked, but doing so will make the frame detectable to IR sensors. As well, the Zero Beam is a highly draining weapon; only five shots can be fired before the Shinkirou is in need of another energy filler. Thus, Shinkirou pilots use it only sparingly. System Features ;*'Type Q0S Quad-Eye Sensor Camera' : Taking a radical departure from the mono-eye system used on the Gekka, as well as the dual-eyed system used on the Guren, Rakshata fitted the Shinkirou with a quad-eye sensor camera system, one remarkably more advanced than those on fourth and fifth generation types. This in turn gives the Shinkirou one of the sharpest camera sensors ever developed, allowing it to visually cover more area with great detail than most other knightmares. Besides this, the quad cameras also serve to augment the Shinkirou's demonic profile; a favorite tactic of Shinkirou pilots is to decloak the area around the "eyes" (while they are alight in red), making it appear that a ghostly specter is hovering in midair, much to the horror of those who behold it. ;*'Type H0S Factsphere Sensor Camera' : Besides the quad-eye cameras, the Shinkirou is also equipped with a single factsphere sensor, concealed behind a transparent "orb" on its forehead. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Unlike those in Britannian units, the factsphere is not concealed behind an armored plate, but a transparent "orb" on its forehead, thereby allowing the factsphere to be used at any time without vulnerability. ;*'Type S0S Multispectral Sensor System' : Naturally, the Shinkirou holds an advanced sensor system, one of the most advanced ever developed by the Chawla Design Bureau. This allows the Shinkirou to function as a reconaissance unit and gather vast amounts of data over a wide area, from enemy troop movements to geographical stability to even surrounding air density and composition. ;*'Type K0S Landspinner Propulsion System' : As an unofficial standard for knightmares, the Shinkirou is equipped with landspinners in its legs. These landspinners, in turn, have been augmented in power and density, thereby allowing Shinkirous to perform ninja style maneuvering on the ground. As well, unlike other types, the Shinkirou's landspinners are heavily insulated and generate very little sound, allowing the Shinkirou to move stealthily even when decloaked. ;*'Type F0S Air Glide Wing System' : Like the Britannian float system, the air glide wing system is an atmospheric floatation device of electromagnetic nature, capable both of suspending extremely high-mass structures in stationary flight and moving them through the air at decently fast speeds. However, unlike the Britannian float system, the air glide wing system uses four wings instead of two, which provide greater stability; this is a result of the system being inspired by the Gawain's prototype float system, which used six wings. Noticeably, the Shinkirou's unit has shortened wings, which in turn is another attempt to reduce its sensor profile. ;*'Type R0S Radiant Wave Shield System' : A normal fixture on higher end Black Knight units, the Shinkirou is equipped with a radiant wave shield system. The generator is mounted within the Shinkirou's head, specifically in the grey areas, and is capable of generating a shield around the front and sides of the Shinkirou. Unfortunately however, usage of the device generates a massive heat signature, and as such Shinkirou pilots only use the shield as a last resort, normally when they have already been detected. ;*'Type G0S Gefjun Cloak' : Perhaps the Shinkirou's most defining feature. Essentially a highly modified Gefjun Disturber, the cloak generates a modified Gefjun field that, besides blocking the motion of hadrons, radio waves and microwaves within, also bends light around its host body, thereby making its target invisible to the naked eye as well as sensors. With this device, the Shinkirou is capable of literally slipping through most types of early warning systems, allowing it to perform hit-and-run raids and surgical strikes with great precision. For this however, the Shinkirou had to be highly modified from its base design, from being equipped with a far more powerful than average Yggdrasil system in order to effectively supply and regulate the device, to having special materials added to its armor in order to increase efficiency. As such, it is the only knightmare design capable of utilizing a cloak, at least for the time being. 'History' Though it has long since gained an infamous image as the Shinobi Corps' main knightmare, the Shinkirou (Japanese for "Mirage") actually began life under an entirely different mindset: specifically, it was meant to be Zero's next machine following the wrecking of the Gawain. As such, the initial design was not intended to be stealthy at all, but rather function as a commander type knightmare, equipped with such devices as an Absolute Defense Field, Druid System and minimal offensive capabilities to better suit the Black Knight's leader's fighting style. However, after it became known Lelouch, having been trained by Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, had a massive growth in combat capability with knightmares, Rakshata shelved the design, believing that when the time came the Black Knights would either recover the Gawain or she would end up constructing a new model of similar makeup. Even so, this would not be the end of the Shinkirou; through unknown means, Shinobi Corps commander General Hanzo Shinozaki would become aware of its existence and, wishing to adopt a knightmare type exclusive to the Shinobi Corps alone, convinced Rakshata to refine the design into a producible stealth based infiltration unit. In the end, Rakshata more than satisfied his request, tuning the Shinkirou into a high end knightmare frame practically perfected for stealth combat, namely in its utilization of the Gefjun Cloak. Since then the Shinkirou has been effectively deployed and wielded by the Corps, though its activities, much like those of the rest of the Shinobi, have been kept secret from all except the Black Knights High Command. Notably, Major Setsuna Shinozaki's 18th Shinobi Squadron "Iga", the only Shinobi Corps unit to be permanently assigned to a "regular" Black Knight MAF, operates twelve Shinkirou as part of the 1st Mobile Assault Force aboard the Ikaruga. Despite that, non-Shinobi personnel are kept at a distance from these machines, while a specialized maintenance crew has also been deployed by the Corps in order to maintain them.